


Gatiss, M. and Moffat, S. (2010) "The Eternal Return Will Happen Soon-ish: Transcultural and Transmedial Adaptations of Long-Running Franchises" Journal of Adaptation in Film & Performance 20(10): 37-45.

by CassieIngaben



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, scholarship gone awry, who says acafandom can't be fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock were a "serious" academic work? This is what it would look like. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatiss, M. and Moffat, S. (2010) "The Eternal Return Will Happen Soon-ish: Transcultural and Transmedial Adaptations of Long-Running Franchises" Journal of Adaptation in Film & Performance 20(10): 37-45.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collective work of The Antidiogenes Club, and the result of an excessive workload in the wee hours of the morning. Many thanks to all the contributors, without whom this work could not have been completed. You know who you are!

**Gatiss, M. and Moffat, S. (2010) "The Eternal Return Will Happen Soon-ish: Transcultural and Transmedial Adaptations of Long-Running Franchises" _Journal of Adaptation in Film & Performance_ 20(10): 37-45.**

**Abstract:**

Adapting well-known texts can be a challenge in terms of resources and logistics. This empirical paper covers an ongoing six-years long field study conceived as a personal (auto)ethnography. The authors examine both the production and reception of a transcultural, transmedia intertext, paying special attention to the tense power dynamic between authorship and audiences. The article concludes that adaptations have at the same time to take into consideration the "anxiety of influence" generated by the content and structure of the original antecedent intertext, and how the ongoing intertext is in turn influenced and accrued by further creative contributions by the "adoring audience".

 

 

**THIS PAPER IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT EMBARGO. ESTIMATED PUBLICATION DATE: 1 JAN 2016.**

 

 

**Bibliography:**

 

Anthea, M. (2010) “Annual Blackberry Review: Year’s Best Mobile Products” _Consumer Reports_ 6(12) 2-13.

 

Adler, I. (2013) “How to Tell What Your Man (or Woman) Likes and How to Make Him (Her) Beg Twice” _Cosmopolitan_ 3(11): 5-15

 

Anderson, P. (2014) "The Role of Grief and Guilt in Hallucinative and Dissociative Behaviour" _Journal of Abnormal Psychology_ 22(33): 44-55.

 

Lestrade, G. (2015) “Juggling Parenthood, Career and a Difficult Partner” _Modern Parenting_ 1(50): 52-60.

 

Lestrade, G. (2007). "Working with Consultants: Finding the Diamond in the Rough." _Journal of Forensics and Crime_ 10(14): 33-45.

 

Hawkins, J. (2015) “How to Double-Bluff Your Way to Tabloid Fame” _The National Enquirer_ 1(10): 5-10

 

Holmes, M. (2010) “Logistics of Covert World Domination” _Politics Today_ 19(2): 300-310.

 

Holmes, M. (2003) “Fifteen truffle oil recipes for the stressed ch(i)ef” _Bon Appétit_ 9(08) 15-20.

 

Holmes, S. (2014) _The Handbook of the Wedding Planner_. Chichester: Wiley-Blackwell.

 

Holmes, S. (2012) "The Effects of Coagulation on Human Saliva" _The Journal of Physiology_ 5(2):35-47.

 

Holmes, S. (2011) "Physical properties of the human optic nerve under the effect of short-wave radiations" _Nature_ 34(2): 5-24.

 

Holmes, S. (2010) "Stress and the Placebo Effect in Lower Limbs Rehabilitation" _European Journal of Physical and Rehabilitation Medicine_ 33(3): 1-43.

 

Holmes, S. (2009) _Breathing  is Boring: Diary of an Addict_. London: Penguin.

 

Holmes, S. (2001) "243 Types of Tobacco Ashes" _British Journal of Criminology_ 6(1): 9-17.

 

Holmes, S. (2000) _Arpeggios for Maximum Discord_. Mueller Rusch String Method Book 7.

 

Holmes, S. (1988) "The Contribution of Apiology to the Health and Well-Being of the Aged" _Journal of aging and physical activity_ 189(5): 18-48.

 

Holmes, S. and Adler, I. (2012) "Banter and Sexting: New Social Interactions on Mobile Technology" _Media Culture and Society_ 15(2): 76-95.

 

Holmes, S. and  Hooper, M. (2014) "the ratio of alcohol to body mass: a field study" _Chemistry & Biology_ 12(12): 12-24.

 

Holmes, V. (1968) "Moebious Strips in Four-dimensional Geometry: How to Tie a Nappy" _Journal of Domestic Economy_ 2(3):6-9.

 

Holmes, V. (1967) "an + bn = cn: A More Elegant  Resolution to Fermat's  Last Theorem" _Acta Mathematica_ 345(6): 89-99.

 

Holmes, V. (1966) "The Dynamics of Combustion" _The Journal of Physical Chemistry_ 87(2): 33-56.

 

Hooper, M. (2014) "the logistics of cadaver storage and removal in the modern morgue" _Journal of Clinical Pathology and Forensic Medicine_ 4(5):3-7.

 

Hooper, M., (2012) "Ritual and Responsibility: Respectful Handling of Human Remains in Forensic and Research Contexts," _Journal of Forensic Science_ 3(9); 14-19

 

Knight, H. (2011) “Childhood Trauma and its Effects Into Adulthood” _Abnormal Psychology_ 1(2): 15-20

 

Magnussen, C.A.,(2014) "Sensitive Information Management Techniques in the Global Age of Data Security," _Bloomberg Businessweek_ , 12(43); 17-26

 

Moriarty, J. (2014) "Mean Moves: the role of Classical Music on the Aesthetics of Dance Improvisation" _Journal of Dance Medicine & Science_ 18(1): 202-221.

 

Moriarty, J. (2012) "The influence of ringtone music on mood and behaviour of higher primates" _Annual Review of Psychology_ 65(3): 1-31.

 

Moriarty, J. (1999) “Guns are dull: terrorists getting more creative” _Journal of Terrorism Research_ 1(29): 7-13.

 

Moriarty, J. (1997) “Scorched Earth: Getting to the Heart of the Issue” _Guns & Tactics Magazine_ 3(12): 21-29.

 

Moriarty, J. (1986) "The Dynamics of An Asteroid" _Journal of Physics, Astrophysics and Physical Cosmology_ 66(6): 3-33.

 

Moriarty, J. (1984) "Treatise on the Binomial Theorem" _Annals of Mathematics_ 33(3): 6-18.

 

Morstan, M. (2015) "Ballistics and Numismatics: new frontiers of interdisciplinary epistemology" _Journals of Interdisciplinary  Mathematics_ 66(6): 66.

 

Morstan, M. (2014) "The Challenges of Long-term Undercover Assignments" _Journal of Law Enforcement Leadership and Ethics_ 3(2):1-19.

 

Morstan, M. (2013) "Balancing Being a Wife, Mother, and Assassin." _Cosmopolitan_ 24(2): 46-52

 

Watson, J.(2015)  "Aggressive Behaviour of the Indonesian Capybara" _Journal of Ethology_ 2(3):28-44.

 

Watson, J. (2010) "The Trials of Triage in  Field Medicine: Which Shoulder Was It?" _Lancet_ 435(7): 37-45.

 

Watson, J. and Holmes, S. (2014) "The Challenges of Parenthood for the Freelancing Couple" _Parenting: Science and Practice_ 12(2): 221-232.

 

Yao, S.L. (2010) "Asian Stereotypes in the History of Television." _Journal of Oriental Studies_ 16(3):1-19,

 

 


End file.
